Until The End
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Vas a continuar amándola, a pesar de tu dolor, a pesar de la injusticia, y vas a desearle lo mejor. Vas a pensar en ella constantemente, en su cabello rojo y en sus ojos verdes, y en la forma en la que sonríe, y cuando habla, y cuando dice tu nombre. Vas a dedicarte a ella hasta el día en que mueras, pero sabes que nunca la tendrás, hasta el final. Traducción.


**Until The End**

Los personajes pertenecer a JK Rowling y la trama a **bravenclawesome **(antiguamente cloverlover), que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias :)

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraron y en ese momento ya sabías lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella.

Vas a darle lo que sea que ella quiera, porque quieres que sea feliz.

Vas a reír con ella cuando te cuente un chiste, viendo como sus ojos brillan cual joya cuando se ríe, y querrás verla haciendo eso de nuevo.

Vas a jugar con ella, enseñarle sobre tu mundo mientras ella te habla sobre el suyo.

Vas a recordar esos tiempos cuando estaban juntos, inocentes y libres, ingenuos a los horrores del mundo que eventualmente descubrirán.

Van a crecer e irán a la escuela juntos, y lentamente se van a distanciar.

Vas a arriesgar la vida por encima de todo, una y otra vez, atrapándola cuando caiga, trayéndola de vuelta a la cima para hacerla feliz de nuevo.

Vas a pasar incontables noches soñando sobre ella, encontrando consuelo es esos pensamientos cuando estés solo.

Vas a pensar en ella constantemente, en su cabello rojo y en sus ojos verdes, y en la forma en la que sonríe, y cuando habla, y cuando dice tu nombre.

Vas a sentir sus emociones como si fueran tuyas, animarla para que este feliz, consolarla cuando este triste.

Vas a protegerla, lo sepa o no, parando a quien la insulte o la moleste.

Vas a sentir los celos quemarte cuando un chico la aleje con sus falsas promesas que ella creerá ciegamente.

Vas a ver como el la besa como si la amara, aunque no lo haga, no de la forma en que tú lo harás, y tus celos se convertirán en odio, pero tu amor hacia ella nunca dejará de ser el mismo.

Vas a continuar amándola, a pesar de tu dolor, a pesar de la injusticia, y vas a desearle lo mejor.

Vas a evitar que otros la lastimen, que la dañen, actuando como un escudo para que ella nunca necesite sentir tu dolor.

Vas a entrar a su casa, negándote creer lo que sabes que es verdad.

Vas a encontrarla en su habitación, en el suelo.

Vas a ignorar al bebé, que grita mientras llama a su mamá.

Vas a verla, y vas a entender en quienes recae la culpa de su muerte.

Vas a llorar mientras el dolor quema tu corazón cuando sepas que le fallaste, y ella nunca volverá.

Vas a sostenerla en tus brazos como nunca antes, deseando que estuviera viva de nuevo, pero sus ojos miraran ciegamente a los tuyos.

Vas a querer enseñarle lo mucho que la amas, pero eventualmente descubrirás que es muy tarde.

Vas a trabajar por ella, sobrevivirás como un espía por dieciséis años, y mirarás como su hijo llega a la escuela.

Vas a descubrir que todo lo que queda de ella está en su hijo, la imagen viviente del hombre al que odiaste, excepto por sus ojos.

Vas a detestar al chico, pero lo amarás al mismo tiempo, escondiendo ese amor con una máscara de odio y crueldad.

Vas a sentirte culpable mientras él te mire con esos ojos, y tú vas a verla a través de él, y te retuerces en el interior cuando recuerdas.

Vas a protegerlo, como lo hiciste con ella, y ayudarlo mientras hace su camino desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia.

Vas a caer en las manos de tu amo, que te va a matar al reclamar su recompensa, que él cree que es suya por derecho.

Vas a soportar el dolor mientras la serpiente te ataca una y otra vez, sin reconocer el dolor, sin reconocer el mundo.

Vas a ver esos ojos una vez más, e imaginar que es ella quien te está viendo compasivamente, como lo hizo una vez hace treinta años.

Vas a dedicarte a ella hasta el día en que mueras, pero sabes que nunca la tendrás, hasta el final.

Pero no te vas a arrepentir.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Lyra124 (major conocida bajo el nombre de your_best_enemy) me retó a escribir este fic en futuro de segunda persona. Raro, lo sé, pero estaba como "Reto aceptado," y aquí esta. ¿Qué tal?**

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta esté fic. Me encantó. Fue tan… realista…

Aunque personalmente me encanta la pareja James/Lily, de hecho, es mi favorita de toda la saga ¿A quién más le gusta?

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
